grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Huntsmen
Huntsmen and Huntresses, often referred to as Hunters are the elite warriors who dedicate the peace like the Heroes and slay the Grimm to protect the innocent. They have been around throughout history since the Grimm had been inadvertently awakened by The Emperor Who attempted to destroy the pit before they took form. Training Huntsmen Class Due to the power and skills Huntsmen have shown throughout history a tier system was established around the time of the Huntsmen Academies being established. This system has been used in ranking the many Hunters and Huntresses that have walked the world and over the years was updated to include the many feats the most famous Huntsmen have done or the many crimes of ones that have gone rogue. Ranks: Class I Trainee: This rank describes all young Hunters and Huntresses in training that have yet to attend one a Huntsmen Academy. They are usually trained by veteran Hunters such as a parent or perhaps a teacher in training class. Class II Rookie: This rank describes Hunters and Huntresses that have trained enough to be allowed to enter Huntsmen Academies, having passed all the physical and IQ testing and presented a weapon that they have knowledge on how to use in combat and repair. Class III Combatant: This rank describes Hunters and Huntresses who have completed over a hundred missions in the field. This rank is usually attained during time spent in the academies when students are given missions but will start under the supervision of more experienced teachers until they have shown competence and maturity under pressure. Class IV Veteran: This rank describes Hunters and Huntresses who graduated and attained years of experience, battling Grimm and various rogues. People of this rank are skilled enough to handle missions alone and their experience leads them to being constantly hired by clients both benign and the ones who hire rogues for dirty jobs. Class V Elite: This is the highest and rarest rank in the system, describing Hunters and Huntresses who wield such skill and power that one of them could take on a small army of Grimm or even other Hunters with little effort. An Elite's skill in combat combined with the evolution of their Semblance is what sets them apart from other Huntsmen with a few examples being Scotty Blake of Clan Blake in Scotland, and Joseph 'Dracon' Matthews, otherwise known as the Dragon of Denver in America. A rogue Elite's skill is considered an immense threat to any place without Hunters of at least Veteran Rank. This ranking system applies to all form of skilled fighters, including criminals and rogues along with the usual bounties placed on them depending on the crimes they are accused of. Employment Missions Notable Hunters * Dracon - Class V * Scotty Blake - Class V * Omnimon - Uncliassified, considered Class IV equivalent * Agunimon - Class II/III * Major Glory - Class unknown *Nier - Class IV *Roland Deschain - Class V Category:Huntsmen Category:Earth